The Rise of Griffin
by Pevensie X
Summary: Biasanya the Pevensies yang terdampar di Narnia, tapi untuk kali ini Aslan berkehendak lain. Ia mengutus Caspian X ke Real World yang dihuni Pevensie bersaudara. Untuk satu misi misterius yang mengatasnamakan 'For Aslan' dan untuk cinta yang kembali. Warning inside/Lintas Waktu/


Semilir angin malam perlahan menerbangkan sejumput surai kehitaman milik Caspian X. Pemuda bergelar King itu berdiri tanpa suara. Tubuh yang masih terbalutkan seragam kebesarannya bersandar malas pada dinding istana dengan kedua tangannya terlindung dibalik saku celananya. Tatapan kosong itu mengarah tepat pada sebuah pohon besar. Pohon tempat terakhir kali the Pevensie terlihat. Pemuda itu terdiam. Statis. Nyaris tanpa perubahan disetiap detakan jantung.

Semenjak kepergian Pevensie bersaudara, Caspian berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan eksistensi Narnia yang telah lama pudar. Aslan telah mempercayakan semuanya padanya, begitupun Peter. Tak ada alasan untuk mengingkari.

"My Lord."

Caspian menoleh, memperhatian wajah abdi dalamnya yang paling setia itu. "Profesor. Ada apa?"

"Sudah terlalu larut. Ada baiknya my Lord beristirahat. Besok pagi kita akan melakukan perjalanan yang sangat panjang."

Caspian mengangguk singkat sebelum mengembalikan atensinya pada bongkah kayu kokoh dihadapannya. Ia menghela napas—menyadari bahwa sejujurnya ia belum terlalu baik untuk menjadi raja bagi Narnia. Segala urusan pemerintahan memang dia yang mengawasi, tapi hanya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Sebagian pikirannya teralih sepenuhnya pada Pevensie bersaudara—secara khusus pada Susan Pevensie, Ratu Narnia yang terkenal akan kelembutannya.

Sebut ia glacier—es abadi yang berperangai tak bisa kompromi jika ada komplotan luar yang berani menganggu ketentraman Narnia. Ia, King of Narnia, Caspian X, yang tidak akan segan-segan mengacungkan pedangnya pada setiap lawan. Tapi hanya karena seorang gadis yang berumur lebih tua 300 tahun darinya, Caspian merasa payah.

"Lord Caspian?" sapaan profesor lagi-lagi menariknya dari keterdiaman. Setelah menarik napas panjang—dan sekali lagi meyakinkan diri bahwa sangat tidak mungkin Pevensie bersaudara itu kembali, Caspian berbalik. Masuk kedalam istana dengan tujuan mengistirahatkan diri.

_Siapa yang tahu bahwa keesokan harinya ia akan kembali mengulang hal yang sama?_

The Rise of Griffin © **Pevensie X**

Chronicles of Narnia belongs to **C.S Lewis**

WARNING : apapun yang kau pikirkan, itu adalah peringatan untuk karya fiktif ini.

**1st CHAPTER**

Hampir tiga tahun setelah kepergian the Pevensie, Caspian masih dengan aktifitasnya sebagai seorang Raja Narnia; mengurusi pemerintahan, menyelesaikan berbagai macam persoalan, dan tetap memandangi pohon itu. Tak ada perubahan, bukan?

Aslan bukannya tak tahu apa yang sering dilakukan Caspian kala malam menjelang. Ia berdiam diri untuk menghormati keputusan pemuda itu, dan terkadang muncul apabila Caspian betul-betul membutuhkan pertolongannya. Singa Agung itu tahu seperti apa perasaan Caspian tiga tahun belakangan, tapi saat ini belumlah tepat. Belum tiba waktunya menyerahkan misi itu pada Caspian.

"Letaknya beberapa mil dari lepas pantai Cair Paravel. Tak banyak warga Narnia maupun Telmar yang pergi ke sana. Jadi, ada kemungkinan para perompak menjadikannya sarang mereka karena tempat itu tak digunakan lagi."

Pagi itu selepas sarapan, Caspian memutuskan untuk menggelar rapat bagi semua divisi untuk membahas gerombolan perompak yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu ketentraman Narnia. Pemuda itu memang belum melihat sendiri perompak-perompak itu, tapi dari data keluhan yang diterimanya, ia merasa perlu membereskannya secepat mungkin sebelum terlambat. Narnia akan kembali terancam jika tidak ditangani dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin segera semua dituntaskan. Aku membutuhkan pasukan sebanyak mungkin, juga jaga perbatasan pantai tanpa celah, dan pastikan tak ada satu Narnians ataupun Telmar yang terkorbankan. Aku juga tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah di Cair Paravel. Tempat itu tersucikan dari darah dan banyak peninggalan dari para Raja dan Ratu Narnia terdahulu disana. Paham?" Caspian bersua keras.

"Ada masalah, my Lord."

"Masalah apa?" Seketika pemuda itu menoleh, menatap abdi dalamnya yang lain.

"Narnia mengalami kemunduran dalam bidang teknologi semenjak kepergian High King Peter 1300 tahun yang lalu. Pengetahuan Telmar pun tak akan banyak membantu. Singkatnya, kita tidak punya kapal perang."

Kening sang Raja berkerut dalam. Narnia tidak punya kapal perang? Ia baru tahu hal ini. Biner kembarnya kemudian teralih pada sang profesor, meminta bantuan solusi dari kepercayaannya itu. Tapi sang profesor hanya menggeleng pelan.

Caspian mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada peta Narnia yang terbuka lebar dihadapannya. Benar. Sepanjang sejarah Narnia, tak pernah ada pertarungan yang melibatkan laut—semuanya melalui darat dan menggunakan tunggangan seperti kuda ataupun elang. Dan ini jelas masalah serius.

"Kita gunakan kapal yang biasanya," putusnya cepat. "jika para perompak itu bisa merampok Narnia, kenapa kita tidak bisa merampok mereka? Hm?"

Dan koor tepuk tangan seketika mengalun memenuhi aula. Mereka mengangguk-angguk menyetujui saran Caspian. Tindak pencurian maupun perampokan jelas hal yang dilarang ditanah suci itu, tapi untuk kebaikan—terlebih keamanan Narnia, kenapa tidak.

"Sebenarnya, darimana asal para perompak itu?" tanya Caspian disela-sela kegiatannya naik ke atas kapal. Segala persiapan sudah siap, rencana pun telah matang—tinggal menunggu pengeksekusian, bala tentara juga sudah on ready ditempat masing-masing. Caspian bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah-wajah yang terbakar api semangat disana. Jelas. Ini merupakan misi pertama setelah perang tiga tahun lalu yang melibatkan secara langsung Narnians dan Telmar.

Sang Raja pun begitu suka cita. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa kurang dari beberapa jam lagi akan ada pertempuran, Caspian tak bisa menolak invasi perasaan senang yang melibasnya kala melihat kerja sama antara Narnians dan Telmar. Ini yang diinginkannya. Diinginkan Aslan. Yang diinginkan Pevensie bersaudara.

"Mereka Telmar. Para Telmar yang menolak berada dibawa kekuasaan Aslan dan juga menolak dikembalikan ketempat asli leluhur Telmar."

"Menggelikan. Tapi jumlah mereka lebih sedikit dibanding pasukan kita, Narnia pasti aman." Caspian lalu menaiki dek, berdiri diatas sebuah kotak berpatitur aneh dan menghadap ke prajuritnya yang sudah siap menunggu perintah. "FOR NARNIA!" lantangnya seraya mengacungkan pedang yang diwariskan Peter padanya.

Koor 'For Narnia' seketika bergema diseluruh kapal—seperti suntikan morfin untuk mereka semua, hormon adrenalin kian deras mengalir dibawah jaringan pembuluh darah, membangkitkan rasa semangat untuk berperang. Dengan satu komando dari Caspian, kapal perlahan bergerak. Meninggalkan lepas pantai yang juga dijaga ketat oleh prajurit lainnya.

Kurang dari dua jam pasukan Caspian sampai ditempat tujuan. Sengaja ia mengambil jarak yang aman untuk keselamatan prajuritnya, kabut yang tebal juga menjadi pendukung untuk bergeriliya. Sepuluh prajurit beserta Caspian turun ke laut, mereka akan merampok satu kapal perompak itu, sedangkan sisanya berjaga di kapal. Caspian yang memimpin barisan paling depan berenang secepat yang ia bisa.

"My King," bisik satu prajuritnya. "ada yang aneh. Kenapa bisa ada kabut ditengah laut di musim panas begini?"

Seketika acara renang mereka terhenti. Raja mereka terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Caspian tengah berpikir keras—benar yang dikatakan prajuritnya tadi. Terlalu aneh mendapati kabut tebal dimusim panas seperti ini, terlebih ditengah laut. Apa para perompak itu mengetahui rencana mereka lalu membuat jebakan? Tidak mungkin. Mata-mata Narnia telah memastikan perompak itu sama sekali tak mengetahui hal ini.

Belum sempat Caspian menyuarakan pikirannya, pekikan elang diatas sana membuat mereka menoleh. Pekikan itu bukan jenis pekikan elang yang biasa terdengar, melainkan lebih keras dan tajam. Di tanah ajaib macam Narnia wajar jika menemukan beribu hewan aneh, tapi Caspian berani bersumpah—bahkan para Narnians pun menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah elang jenis yang biasa didunia mereka. Hewan diatas sana itu lain.

"Kembali ke kapal!" Mendengar seruan itu seluruh pasukan yang berada di air segera balik arah.

Caspian belum bergerak sebelum memastikan seluruh prajuritnya telah berada dikapal. Biner kembarnya seraya memastikan keselamatan bawahannya juga terus melirik ke atas—ingin melihat lebih jelas makhluk apa yang berada diatas kepala mereka yang sekarang tengah berputar-putar. Kapal perompak juga mulai terdengar gaduh—Caspian langsung memastikan bahwa makhluk itu bukanlah dari pihak perompak.

Seruan-seruan dari atas kapal milik pihak Narnia menarik atensinya. Secepat kilat Caspian memacu tubuhnya agar berenang lebih cepat. Tapi ia tak menyadari makhluk aneh diatas mulai menukik tajam ke bawah, kaki-kaki mirip kaki singa teracung tepat diatas kepalanya. Caspian berusaha menghindar, tapi cengkraman hebat di pundaknya mematahkan pergerakannya sendiri. Dibalik bias kabut, pemuda itu bisa melihat dengan jelas gapaian tangan para prajuritnya. Dan seketika kabut gelap langsung menyelimuti pandangannya.

"Bangunlah, King of Narnia."

Tubuh basah yang tergeletak mengenaskan diatas lantai kaca itu menggeliyat pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka mata. Manik onix itu langsung panik begitu mendapati dirinya berada dalam situasi asing—disebuah ruangan putih berkeliauan, dengan lantai kaca yang terlihat rapuh, dan sosok asing diatas altar. Caspian seketika berdiri, memasang sikap defense seraya mengamati mahkluk didepan sana.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Griffin. Atas nama Aslan, aku memintamu untuk membantuku."

Mendengar nama Aslan sikap defense Caspian perlahan hilang, tergantikan oleh gestur ingin tahu. "Aslan? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Bantuanmu."

Hening meraja, memberikan waktu bagi Caspian untuk meneliti makhluk itu lebih leluasa. Makhluk ini mirip seperti elang, memilik sayap besar tapi dengan kaki seekor singa, bentuknya pun sangat besar hingga hampir memenuhi sebagian ruangan putih itu.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, jika tiba waktunya. Mereka akan membantumu—"

"Mereka siapa?"

"—dan waktumu hanya seratus hari. Manfaatkanlah sebaik mungkin, jika tidak Narnia yang akan ditaruhkan."

"Wait a minute! Mereka siapa? Apa maksudmu Narnia yang akan ditaruhkan? Kuperingatkan padamu—"

"Seratus hari!"

Seketika lantai kaca yang dipijaknya membentuk garis-garis aneh, dan dalam sedetik kaca itu pecah, menjatuhkan Caspian ke jurang tak berujung beserta serpihan-serpihannya.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur, ketika suara-suara melengking tinggi dan jeritan-jeritan itu memenuhi tympanicnya. Sekali lagi Caspian menggeliat. Sadar bahwa ia berada di situasi yang aisng (lagi) tubuhnya langsung dipaksakan bangun. Dengan panik ia berjalan, mengamati sekelilingnya yang penuh akan kesibukan sendiri. Mobil-mobil berkeliaran, ratusan pejalan kaki, jalanan teraspal mulus, dan sadarlah ia bahwa sekarang ia tak berada didunianya sendiri.

Ini dunia Pevensie bersaudara berada.

Kilasan-kilasan pembicaraannya dengan makhluk bernama Griffin itu melintas dibenaknya. Apa 'mereka' yang dimaksud oleh makhluk itu adalah Pevensie bersaudara? Lalu bantuan apa yang diinginkannya? Sibuk dengan berbagai spekulasi diotaknya, Caspian tak menyadari ia telah melangkah ke tengah jalan. Membiarkan klakson-klakson itu terus bergaung dan jeritan panik yang dikenalnya masuk ke membran pendengarannya.

"Prince Caspian?"

"Lucy?"

**1st CHAPTER to be con—**

Wah, ngk nyangka bisa selesain chapter satu ini juga. Prosesnya agak lama—hampir semingguan lah. Saya minim informasi tentang Narnia jadi maaf kalo banyak kesalahan data disini (chap ini atau chap yang akan datang). Jujur saya itu ngk terlalu ngefans sama Narnia, baru setelah 2009 kemarin nonton Narnia and Prince Caspian barulah saya suka dan cenderung freak malah (Saya suka banget sama Ben Barnes setelah lihat dia main di Grey. Seriously). Setelah baca keseluruhan novelnya, saya agak kecewa. Kekaguman saya sama sosok Susan Pevensie terbayar kecewa setelah mr. Lewis dengan beringas menampilkan sosok Susan sebagai bukan sahabat Narnia lagi. Kecewa sih, cuman ya udah suka banget mau gimana lagi.

_Krik krik._

Well, soal pairing. Mungkin genre Romans hanya nyempil sedikit, selebihnya lebih fokus ke family/friendship/adventure. Ada pertanyaan, saran, kritik? Silahkan layangkan lewat kotak review atau PM saja. Akhir kata; FOR ASLAN.


End file.
